Of Titans and Gemstones
by Darkmatt3r97
Summary: This story will follow another team at Beacon, KRNS (Kronos) as they join teams RWBY and JNPR on their adventures in the world of Remnant. There will be many fights, much discovery, and new characters to enjoy. Will mostly follow the Canon plot, with a few deviations to smoothly integrate the new team into the story and universe. This is my first story so reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1: Shattered Time

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic, called Of Titans and Gemstones. It will be about another team at Beacon called KRNS (Kronos). It will mostly follow the Canon story line but has a few deviations here and there.**

**So to kick things off, the first four chapters will play out somewhat like the original trailers for RWBY, each ****displaying the fighting styles and a bit of the personality of each character.**

**but enough of my chatter, let's get into the story of Team K.R.N.S.**

**Disclaimer****:**

**I do not own RWBY, that is the property of Rooster Teeth**

**Tho OC's in this story are mine and anyone may use them if S/he asks me**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shattered Time**

**Location: Beacon, Headmaster's office**

Ozpin sat at his desk, reviewing this year's applications to Beacon. The folder currently in front of him was the application of a young man named Konor Cog. Mr. Cog had an impressive physique, standing five-eleven with a thin but well muscled body, his face was forever creased with a small smirk just below to piercing green eyes and a head of short, spiky black hair. The 17 year old had passed all of his courses at Signal with flying colors, excelling especially in weapons engineering and hand-to-hand combat. In the latter, he was second only to Yang Xiao-Long, who was, consequently, the next applicant in the stack. In the former, he was top of his class with no challengers to the title in sight. It was easy to see why by looking only at the weapon he used. his entire right arm was encased in a deep green steel exoskeleton that featured actuators powered by white dust to enhance to power of every swing. The sheer number of calculations required to make the weapon work without harming its user were absurd. With this marvel, and it truly was a marvel, Ozpin believed that the man could probably shatter the armor on a deathstalker with a well-aimed strike. Mr. Cog looked very good in his application, but that was paper, and Ozpin knew that paper can only tell so much. So, he pulled up a video of one of Konor's most recent bouts in Signal to see whether the man could really fight as well as the paper said…

* * *

**Location: Signal, sparring grounds, two days ago**

Well, this was it. Konor's final match at Signal before hopefully being admitted into Beacon. And what a match it would be. He was up against his close friend Yang, who had beaten him in almost every match he fought against her, before he had crafted Emerald Steel, of course. Since then they had traded the place of best hand-to-hand combatant in Signal almost every match. They both knew that they had to give it their all on this fight and really impress Ozpin if they were to get into Beacon. So, as they took their sides of the field, it was with the understanding that the other would hold nothing back. The combatants took their stances and the match began.

Yang, in her usual style, fired off Ember Celica to increase her speed as she charged Konor. Konor hunkered down in his defensive Hades stance, the knuckles of Emerald Steel glowing red from the burn dust he pumped into them. When Yang reached him though, he did not deflect her strike, instead meeting it with one of his own. The speed granted by his weapon allowed him to slip past Yangs nonexistent guard, hitting her in the gut. However, the blow didn't stop Yang, merely slowing her down. Her fist connected with him, and combined with a shot from Ember Celica, staggered him somewhat. Yang smirked until she saw the scoreboard, Konor's aura had only dropped a quarter from her blow, hers had dropped a third from his gutbuster. Konor, pleased with his tactical sacrifice, soon became serious again when the temperature in the room raised slightly, a sure sign of his opponent getting angry. He had to get on the offensive, and fast. His stance switched to the more attack oriented Poseidon stance, the knuckles of his weapon shimmering blue with water dust to combat the fire that was Yang Xiao-Long. He then channeled a small amount of his aura into his semblance, and time began to slow. Finally, he made his move.

Konor's sudden charge surprised Yang, but only for a second as she realised the newfound speed was his semblance activating. She put up her guard and prepared for the flurry of strikes she knew Konor would send her way. She blocked most of them, but Konor, would often get a strike in, slowly chipping away at her aura until she was in the yellow. Konor saw this and decided to try and finish the fight with style. He spun around behind Yang, grabbed her in a headlock with his left arm, and deployed a white dust charge from his right to send them both airborne. When they reached the top of their arc, Yang fired a shot from her weapon to ram an elbow into Konor's gut, hard. He let go of her and figured it was as good a time as any to end it. as the two began to trade blows, the blue shimmer on Emerald Steel's knuckles began to pulse white. after about 10 seconds, it was ready and Konor unleashed the pent up energy in his weapon firing off a blast of high pressure water to both cool Yang off and slam her back to remnant. He landed next to the crater made by Yang's impact and brushed off of his right shoulder, suddenly noticing to yellow objects. The first was Yang's aura bar, this disappointed him, as he wanted to finish on his spectacular hydro-cannon slam. The second was a small strand, maybe an inch in length, of golden hair, and he has black hair.

"Oh shit," he says in a gruff voice as his eyes widen, "this is how I die."...

"YOU ASSHOLE!" comes Yang's cry as she rockets out of the hole, eyes crimson and hair ablaze. This where he loses, unless he does something completely insane, something he has never managed to do before. He gathers his aura drawing it deep within himself to gain the strength necessary for what he has to do.

"NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, TOUCHES. MY. HAIR!" Yang screams as she blasts him with Ember Celica. He knows that if Yang hits him with a single punch in this state, he won't wake up till next week. he dodges her blows to the best of his abilities, trying to slow her with blasts from the knuckles of Emerald Steel, which now crackle with yellow lightning dust. His eyes widen as one of Yang's fists nearly hits him, and he knows it's either now or never. With a whisper of "Sorry, Yang..." he releases his aura.

Time itself grinds to a halt, with Konor the only one moving. He fires blast after blast of electrified steam into the air, all of them stopping in place after they leave his fist. He then sprints over to Yang, hoping his calculations were correct and primes a white dust charge. He slams it into Yang with an uppercut just as time resumes, the thunderous blast sending both of them flying. Konor is only thrown back a few feet and lands with a grunt. Yang, on the other hand goes flying into Konor's superheated lightning cloud, which then, with the added heat from the inferno of Yang, condenses into plasma and slams into the ground. Konor looks at the scoreboard and a tired smile comes over his face. the board shows his aura as a red sliver, while Yang's bar is empty. He won. it was the hardest fight of his life, but damn he won. He gets up on shaky legs and walks over to the second crater of his creation to help Yang up. He reaches his hand down to help her out of the hole, and she grabs it with a fierce grin on her face.

"Damn Cog, that was a good fight, the best we've had, no doubt." Yang says, grin refusing to leave her face.

"It sure was Yang, it sure was."

"What was that move called, anyways? It was pretty badass."

"What makes you think it has a name?"

"Konor, all of you moves have names, and you know it."

"Well, I guess with all the lightning and thunder it caused, Zeus seems fitting."

"Alright, that's cool. I mean, Thor sounds like a better name but…"

…

"Well alright then keep your silly name, let's go find Ellie and Sam." She says gripping his shoulder with the strength of an Ursa and dragging him over to the sidelines...

* * *

**Location: Beacon, Headmaster's office, present time**

Ozpin watched the entire bout with interest, his eyebrows rising with surprise with Ms. Xiao-Long going Super Saiyan over a single strand of hair and rising even further with Mr. Cog's stoppage of time and subsequent destruction of his opponent. The young man had a mind sharper than Qrow's scythe, to be able to predict Ms. Xiao-Long's trajectory into the cloud and the heat necessary to turn it to plasma. He had just witnessed a fight between two titans, one of the mind and another of the body. The destruction caused was immense and yet the victory was so slim. Ozpin took a quick glance at Ms. Xiao-Long's application to ensure her academics were good enough, and upon seeing that they were immediately stamped his approval on both applications and put them into the accepted file. if these were only the first two applications he reviewed, then the next four years were sure to be interesting...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, That was a thing...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please be sure to leave a review as I am new to this and any help would be greatly appreciated in making this story more enjoyable for everyone.**

**Sadly, it may be a while until the next chapter as I have finals coming up but I'll try to get it out as soon as I think it's ready.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading,**

**Darkmatt3r signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Scorpio's Sting

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the long wait, but I had a little bit of a little nit of a rough time with finals. I got really stressed out and even when I finished I guess I was a little disheartened. but then the opening scene for volume two came out and now I'm back at it!**

**Still may be a bit of a wait after this chapter though, as the N of Team KRNS is still in development. mostly little things, but things nonetheless.**

**But you aren't here for my notes so here is the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own RWBY, That wonderful show is the property of Rooster Teeth**

**The OC's in this story are mine, and may be used by anyone who asks**

**I also do not own Borderlands, That badass game is the property of Gearbox and 2K**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Scorpio's Sting**

**Location: Schnee company dust train, Forever Fall forest**

Rex was tired of this. The violence, the death, the loss. Ever since his father, Roland Scorpio, stepped down from the leadership of the White Fang, Rex has had nothing but violence, death, and loss. His father, assassinated by The Schnee Corporation shortly after his resignation, had become a martyr that the new leader, Adam Taurus, used to rally the Faunus to fight the oppression they faced. In the 5 years that followed, Rex had lost too many friends in raids, seen the fear in people's eyes when they saw Faunus these days, and was tired of it all. He became a combat medic to stop losing his friends, his semblance of energy transfer enabling him to give others the strength to pull through. But the fear was still there, and he was still helping that fear grow. Well he was tired of it, and he knew today would be his last in the organization his father created and Adam had corrupted. His job today was a simple one, raid a dust train alongside Adam and two other White Fang operatives, and get everyone out alive. As he sat on the cliff overlooking the tracks, he heard two words that made him steel himself for the ensuing battle.

"Let's go."

That was all Adam said, and Rex knew what he had to do. He put his father's beret over his brown wolf ears and pulled on his deep blue duster, readying a grenade as he did so. The grenades were his own design, and he was both proud and horrified of what he had made. the grenade used a white dust casing to accelerate itself to the point where gravity no longer affected it. After it flew like an arrow to it's target, the adhesive on the outside stuck it to whatever it touched. then the core did the rest. this particular bomb was a core of green corrosive dust to eat a hole in the side of the train with no explosives and no noise. Rex made the hole and the three White Fang operatives and their leader entered the train.

the Interior of the Dust storage car was dark, and surprisingly, seemed undefended. Rex pulled out his weapon, Scorpio's Sting, named in honor of his father. It was a black bat with a long handle and glowing green stripes on its broad head to indicate that it was loaded with corrosive dust to combat the metallic Schnee automatons. He walked to the door on one end of the car, and when Adam gave the signal, he swung at the door. He and Adam then proceeded to draw the attention of the automatons in the area, taking the heat so the other two operatives could offload the dust onto the bullhead that pulled up alongside the train. As much as Rex hated what the White Fang was doing, there was something to be said for a good fight. With a grin on his face, he got to work.

Rex moved fluidly through the groups of automatons, each swing of Scorpio's Sting splashing his target and anything nearby with acid. Anytime a droid got inside his defenses, he dropped a nade at his feet and jumped out of the way before the bot detonated. When he realized his weapon was nearing a quarter full, he switched of the valve releasing the dust and resorted to good old-fashioned smashing. This didn't slow him down too much, but he had to be more aggressive with his strikes to ensure the destruction of his opponents. This increase in aggression led to a slight lowering of his guard and gave the bots the opening they needed. One slipped through, bladed arm grazing off of the riot gear under his duster. He smashed it, but not before another could take a shot at him with its gun arm. Luckily for him, these Schnee automatons used energy weapons instead of conventional bullets, so his semblance allowed him to transfer the energy to his own reserves, giving him a little burst of strength to crush the nearby bots with his bat. Seeing that all the nearby opposition was vanquished, he decided to give Adam some covering fire. Rex despised the man, but if he let him die, the White Fang would never stop hunting him, which was the exact opposite outcome from what he was trying to accomplish. grabbing a recessed handle on the head of Scorpio's Sting, he activated its transformation. The handle lengthened, the end becoming a muzzle brake and the head became more box-like, the cylindrical dust chamber hanging below while a second grip appeared just behind the barrel. Scorpio's Sting in its HMG form now, Rex began to scythe through the droids near Adam, the corrosive coated rounds melting the metal carapaces of the droids, completely disabling many and crippling the rest so that Adam could easily finish them off.

When that group was finished, Adam looked over, a small smirk the only evidence of his approval. However, that smirk quickly faded and was replaced with a growl.

"Behind you!"

Rex turned around to witness a terrifying sight. Not one, but two Schnee spider droids stood behind him, weapons at the ready. He dove out of the way, flinging a yellow dust grenade in the general direction of the droids, hoping it would find its mark. It did, and the ensuing electric shock overloaded one of the droids, temporarily putting it out of action. The second droid fired a few rounds of its conventional weapons in his direction however. His Aura took the brunt of it and before the droid could do any more harm, a red ninjato struck it across the face. Adam wasn't far behind, grabbing Wilt as he flew by the droid and began to slice at it from all different angles with a speed Rex could never hope to achieve with his own weapon. The Droid now focused on Adam and readied its main cannon. Adam merely smirked as it fired, drawing Wilt perpendicular to the blast as it approached. The blood-red blade absorbed all of the destructive force of the blast and transferred it to Adam, his smile growing ever more sinister as he let out a low laugh, his mask and undershirt glowing with vile energy. A vile energy that was about to make that spider droid very, very dead. As the droid moved in to attack at close range since its ranged shots proved ineffective, Adam drew Wilt in a single, vertical slash. all that pent up energy was unleashed upon the unlucky droid turning it into a spray of wilted rose petals. Adam visibly sagged after the expenditure of energy, but the fight wasn't over yet. The second droid had recovered from its shock therapy and was now targeting the White Fang leader. but before it could attack, a spray of machine gun fire forced it to re-evaluate its position. The other two operatives had finished their jobs and were now standing in the open door of the bullhead, firing machine guns from their hips. While the droid was distracted, Rex ran over to Adam, transferring some of his energy into the tired White Fang leader.

"Sir, maybe you shouldn't open with that next time." Rex sarcastically stated

Adam smirked. "I knew I liked you for a reason. Let's get out of here."

"With all due respect, Sir," Rex replied, "that droid will shoot down the Bullhead unless someone either distracts it or takes it down."

"Rex, we don't have anyone we can leave behind to do that."

"I will, I can take it down"

"No."

"Sir, I know you think I'm important to the effort, but honestly, you are more important than I am. If I die, you can make another martyr out of me, I couldn't do the same for you."

"Alright," Adam sighed "You'll be remembered."

"Goodbye, Sir."

As Adam leapt into the bullhead, signalling the pilot to pull out while giving a subtle nod to Rex, who returned it. As the aircraft began to pull away, Rex charged the spider droid, drawing its fire away for the retreating White Fang. During his headlong charge, he gave himself a shot of adrenaline from his belt pouch and primed a corrosive grenade. Sticking the bomb to the heavy armor on the droids chest, he slid between the droid's legs and leapt up onto its back. The silent detonation ate through the droid's armor, but not the delicate machinery within. That was fine with Rex, but the knew the next part would be risky. He flipped over the spider droid's head and grabbed ahold of its neck with one hand. He shoved the other into its chest and grabbed hold of a power conduit. Activating his semblance, he forced the energy given to him by the adrenaline shot into the robots unstable dust reactor. The resulting explosion hurled him off of the train and into a tree, Draining most of his Aura. Despite the pain now wracking his body, Rex couldn't help but smile. He had done it. He was finally free of the White Fang and all of the pain it had brought him. He could finally be free to do what he wished, not what his Father or Adam wanted. He could finally be an effective force for good in the world. Best of all, he never had to watch another friend die in pursuit of an almost lost cause. He thought about his future. The nearest Civilization was Vale, a few miles east of here, and home to the famous Beacon Academy. Where would he go now? Where could someone of his rather unique skill-set go? Why, he would go to Beacon and become a Huntsman of course. All that remained was getting in, though he thought he had a few ideas on that front...

* * *

**Location: White Fang HQ, 2 hours later**

"That's the last time we make the Forever Fall Dust run" Adam growled.

"Sir," one of the two operative that were with him asked "why? It's one of the most profitable runs we have."

"Really? Then why, on both the last two times I've made that run, did we lose two assets more valuable than any of the Dust we've collected? First my partner, and now Rex, who is the role model for all our recruits and the only combat medic we had." Adam was fuming at this point.

"Sir, you can use Rex as a martyr, and Blake..."

"Don't even say her name to me. I trusted her, and she betrayed me."

"Yes Sir. I'll inform the men that there will be no more raids on the Forever Fall line."

"Good, now leave me."

The operatives left the room, leaving Adam with his thoughts.

"Serves me right for trying that run again so soon..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that's all she wrote. **

**Well guys hoped you liked the latest chapter. only two more of these "trailers" and then we'll get into the meat of the story. I'm really excited about it and I hope anyone who reads my stuff might be as well. Reviews are welcome as I really want to know how to make this story enjoyable for the community.**

**See you all next time on Of Titans and Gemstones, where we will meet the Niko, the resident Dust manipulator.**

**Darkmatt3r signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Make Ax

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys, I'm back with next chapter of "Of Titans And Gemstones". So this time we get meet Niko, a man too poor to afford weapons but with his semblance, he doesn't need 'em, just a bit of dust. I'm also really excited for the chapter following this one, where we meet Sam Rios, the rough Co-heiress to a mercenary company who is unlike our beloved snow angel Weiss in almost every way except that they are both badasses.**

**enough of my rambling though, you're here for the story, so lets get to it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own RWBY, That badassery is the property of Roosterteeth**

**These OC's are mine, and may be used by anyone who asks**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ice Make Ax**

**Location: Underground fight club, Vale**

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the Vale fight club Friday Night Fights!" An announcer came over the loudspeaker.

"Tonight we have a very special set of brawls coming up in our no holds barred and weapons allowed arena! to begin we'll start it off with..." He droned on as the fights began.

Niko made his way through the cheering crowd and over to the sign up booth.

"Got any open matches?" he asked the bookie in the booth.

"We got an opener slot vs The Sloth King but that's it."

"Come on, you've gotta have better than that."

"Well, no one's challenged Mr. Hammer in a while..." The man mused.

"Put me in for it." Niko immediately replied.

"Seriously? I don't even know who you are, but I guess it's your funeral. that'll be 50 lien." The bookie said, holding out his hand

Niko handed the man 40. "Alright, here's what I got, you can have the rest when I win. And the name's Niko, by the way." He walked off smirking, recognition dawning on the Bookie's face.

"Mr. Hammer? how hard could it be."

Niko watched with interest as the night went on. The match that interested him the most was one where he saw a gorgeous blonde beat a man senseless with her shotgun gauntlets. He thought that the temp in the room increased during the fight but he wasn't sure.

Finally as the night was about to end his match was called up.

"And to finish things off for you fine folks we have an interesting match. Someone has challenged Mr. Hammer to a bout and to top it off, they are a relatively new face in the fighting scene. His name is Niko and he's never lost a fight. But then again, neither has Mr. Hammer! So enjoy this final fight and don't forget to come back next week!" With that the announcer walked away leaving room for Niko to enter the arena.

As he entered, Niko flung away his overcoat, leaving him in nothing but his blue jeans and his bandoleer of Dust crystals. His upper body was well muscled and lightly tanned, giving him a striking figure. But what really drew attention were the scars. Growing up on the streets, he hadn't had it easy, and while none of the scars were very big, they crisscrossed all over his chest and back. Most of them were from scraps he had gotten in before he had his aura unlocked and the rest came from some of his closer matches in the arena. After he had made his entrance, Mr. Hammer did the same.

The man was huge, probably 7 feet tall and heavily muscled with far more scars than Niko had. Over his shoulder rested a massive hammer, made of pure steel and infused with gravity dust to give it extra weight. Well, that's where his name came from, that's for sure. Niko smiled. This was going to be a challenge. He liked challenges.

"Fighters ready, Begin!"

Now it got fun. Niko's grin widened as he pull out two crystals from his repertoire. Burn and ice, his favorite starter combo. He channeled his aura before crushing the crystals in his hands, drawing gasps from those who weren't familiar to his fighting style. Two combat axes suddenly materialized into his hands, one of ice and one of fire. Mr. Hammer grinned at this, and raised his hammer for combat. As he swung at Niko, the younger man raised his axes in an X, the fire ax positioned in front of the ice ax. This blocked the strike, then Niko slashed through the haft of the hammer, the flames splitting and reforming on the other side as he slashed across Mr. Hammer's chest and released the flames to burn as they saw fit. This put a hefty drain on Mr. Hammer's Aura, but the man's reserves were impressive, so the attack did little to phase him. he drew his namesake back for another go, only to have Niko throw his other ax into his chest. This still did not stagger the older man, so his swing continued forward and Niko barely slid past the brunt of the blow, choosing to block the handle with his bare arm instead of taking the full force of the hit.

The blow still shook him, so he changed his tactics. Grabbing a yellow dust crystal out of his bandoleer, he formed into a crackling shield and used another ice crystal to form a sword. When Mr. Hammer's next attack came, he was ready. He placed his shield in front of the hammer's head and the force numbed his arm slightly, But not near as much as the Shocking surprise in store for Mr. Hammer. There was a second after the strike where Niko swore he could see the mans skeleton, but then the fight was back on, with Niko taking the initiative to slice at Mr. Hammer with his sword. Hammer was quick to respond, striking again and hitting Niko's sword with the head of his hammer, shattering it. Niko just kept on grinning, his shield taking on the form of a javelin which he quickly threw at Mr. Hammer, shaking him up a bit.

It continued like this for some time, Niko slowly whittling the larger man down, the bigger man never able to land a big hit. Well, he wasn't gonna take it any more. Pulling a pistol from his belt, Mr. Hammer fired at Niko's bandoleer, hitting a burn crystal. What came next was a big surprise to all and a huge crowd-pleaser.

Niko's Aura glowed pitch black around him as he fought for control of the primal explosion. During this, Mr. Hammer came up to try and land a finishing blow. Niko saw this and only fought harder. He crushed the fire between his palms and then grabbed ahold of the massive hammer releasing the heat into the dust infused metal. Gravity dust increases density while stable, but when heated or other wise agitated, it can yield explosive results, and today was no exception. the hammer exploded, but Niko was unaffected. Channeling all the aura available to him, he forced the gravity dust's energy to be directed at Mr. Hammer, and therefore, directing the shrapnel at him as well. The ensuing shotgun blast deafened many in the arena's viewing area, but all began to cheer. Mr. Hammer was laying on the ground in a smoking heap.

"And Mr. Hammer has been defeated in an amazing turnaround by Niko, giving our proud club a new champion. Everyone in the house, Let's give it up for Niko!"

As the announcer was giving his speech, Niko walked over to the huge man struggling to get off the ground and offered him his hand. The big man accepted it and Niko helped pull him to his feet. They both smiled Mr. Hammer saying his congratulations.

"That was on hell of a fight, kid. Probably the toughest I've ever had. You did good, kid, you did good."

"You did good yourself, big man. I thought you had me with that shot at my burn crystal."

"That was a cheap shot, I'll admit it, and I probably wouldn't been satisfied if you had gone down because of it."

"Well, all in all, I had fun, and I hope you can say the same."

"Fun? Please, I was terrified the moment you turned the energy from crushing a burn crystal into a tangible weapon, and an unblock-able one at that."

The two walked out of the arena, laughing like old friends, and went to give the bookie the 10 lien Niko still owed him...

* * *

**Location: Niko's apartment, Vale, 1 hour later**

As he counted his winnings from his previous four fights, Niko almost jumped for joy. He had enough. Finally, after all this time on the streets, he could go and get himself and education and finally make a name for himself outside the underground fighting circuits. He dug through his things and found his Beacon acceptance letter and called the number on the envelope.

"Hello, Professor Goodwitch speaking" came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Hello Professor, This is Niko, I was just calling to tell you that I finally collected enough money to pay Beacon's Tuition and that I would be honored to attend."

"Well, it seems that Professor Ozpin has accepted your application, so if you now have the money available, then on behalf of the faculty I congratulate you on your acceptance, We all look forward to seeing you next week Mr.?"

"It's just Niko, I'm an orphan who never got adopted."

"My apologies. see you next week Mr. Niko."

The line went dead.

He had done it. Now his dreams could finally come true...

* * *

**A/N:**

**And another one bites the dust.**

**That was a really fun chapter to write, albeit a short one. so I got really excited after getting chapter two out so I decided two write this one all in one go with no pre-writing so tell me how y'all thought it went. as always, reviews are welcome so I can make it more enjoyable for my readers.**

**Thanks for reading guys, and next time we'll meet Sam, the heiress WITHOUT an attitude (a bad attitude I mean).**

**Darkmatt3r signing off.**


End file.
